Genie
by ODDNana7
Summary: ¡Hare tus deseos realidad!


Occ,Au **,Los personajes no son mios**

La mujer corria con desperacion por los pasillos sintiendo como sus persecusores se acerban cada vez más , cuando de pronto desaparicio de ese lugar ,par volver aparecer en una torre ,esa noche era calma no habia ni una nube ,tomo el aire que nesecitaba recobrar despues de su huida,sin percatarse que no estaba sola

_Pense que serias más lista,entre todas yo nunca pense que tu me serias la que me decepcionaria_

La mujer no lo voltio a ver sabia quien era ,miro el objeto entre sus manos una pequeña vasija que a simple vista era solamente una decoración

_Te pido la escondas en un lugar remoto ...y que no dejes que la encuentren_pidio mientras dejaba la vasija en el suelo para volver a desaperecer

...

Siglos despúes

Un pequeño de no más de seis años corria por todo el lugar,siendo seguido por dos jovenes mujeres trataban de alcanzarlo ,fallando totalmente en el intento, callendose y por ultimo dandose por vencidas

_¡Menma Namikaze!_se escucho un grito por todo el lugar,haciendo al pequeño parar y dar la vuelta lentamente encontradose con su madre con las manos en la cadera y su rojizo cabello volando , ¡ lo juraba por el ramen!_Te estamos esperando hace tiempo tus abuelos han llegado junto con tu padre y hermano ,vamos mueve_

Corrio hacia su hogar sabiendo que su madre se molestaria más si la hacia esperar además los abuelos siempre daban buenos regalos en las fechas navideñas ,se sento junto a su hermano mayor por dos minutos dijase de paso chocaron las manos y se dispusieron a comer entre una amena platica de los mayores y las travesuras de los más pequeños,despues de la cena se sentaron en la sala de su hogar justo cuando el relog indicaba las 12:00

_¡Ya es navidad!_gritaron los gemelos al unisono mientras levantaban las manos al aire y se acerban al árbol lleno de juguetes_Regalos_volvieron a decir siendo rapidamente tomados de sus chaquetas por su madre

_Primero les daran los obsequios que compraron para sus abuelos_ordeno la Uzumaki mientras les daba las cajas a sus pequeños,los cuales simplemente se las dieron a los mayores un beso y de nuevo hacia el arbol_¡Estos niños son unos malcriados!_bufo molesta mientras su esposo la abrazaba sonriendo

_Dejalos son niños_tranquilozo el hombre peliblanco con una gran sonrisa

_Pero Jiraya-san_se quejo de nuevo la pelirroja haciendo un mojin bastante infantil,el hombre nego divertido y saco de un bolsa dos objetos muy interesantes

_Naruto y Menma venga pequeños_ambos niños fueron de inmediato sabiendo que se trataba seguramente de sus regalos_toma Naruto _dijo mientras le colocaba al pequeño rubio un collar con una piedra de hermosos todos verde-azulonos_te dara buena suerte_

El pequeño vio el collar curioso para despues sonreir abiertamente_Gracias,sin duda sere el mejor en todo de ahora en adelante ddbayo_ resalto sus palabras lanzado su puño al aire

_Lo sé_dijo el peliblanco sonriendo , y viendo a su otro nieto esperando,tomo la mano del pequeño y deposito una vasija en ella ,era dorada y con perlas casi morada adornandola_¿Te gusta Menma?,la encontre en uno de mis viajes por Egipto ,estaba en lugar desierto quien lo creeria parace que no hubiera querido ser encontrada_reio ek mayor

El pequeño ojiazul vio el objeto unos momentos para despues ver el regalo de su hermano, vio la vasija de nuevo _Jiraya-baka_grito despues corriendo hacia su habitación

Los mayores lo vieron sorprendidos, y justo cuando Kushina Uzumaki haria lo que toda madre haria en ese momento "coscorroniarlo hasta que entendiera", su suegro se paro de su lugar y camino escaleras arriba abriendo la puerta Jiraya se encontro con su pequeño nieto llorando, se sento a su lado y espero que el niño dijera algo

_Quieres más a Nissan_se quejo el pequeño aún con rastros de lagrimas en su rostro

_¿Porqué dices eso?,yo quiero mucho a mis pequeños traviesos por igual_respondio mientras lo abrazaba

_Porque dijiste que su collar le daria mucha~ suerte_alego mientras hacias un gran circulo con sus manos_ademas el regalo de Nissan es más bonito_termino cruzando sus brazos con un puchero

No pudo evitar reir al notar cuanto se parecian su nieto y su nuera miro al techo con atencion empezando a hablar_Cierto ...le dije eso a Naruto, pero eso no quiere decir que tu regalo no sea especial tambien_

_¿Y porque especial mi regalo?_hablo de nuevo el menor mas interesado ahora

Jiraya sonrio de lado vio directamente a los ojos de su nieto y puso su mejor cara seria_Ese regalo cumplira todos tus deseos_

...

En otro lugar,ese mismo dia

En esa habitación se escuchaban gritos , una mujer llorrando y muchos pero muchos insultos

_¡Te mataré Hiashi Hyuga a ti a toda tu desendecia!_gritaba la mujer hecha una furia

El hombre en cuestion un tipo alto y de largo y lacio cabello castaño se encogio un poco en lugar mientras contestaba_pero si mi desendecia tambien sera la tuya_justo acaba de decir eso cuando ,se arrepintio de eso si fuera por las enfermeras el estaria muertp ahora

_Señor creo que es mejor que espere en el pasillo_ordeno una de las enfermeras tratando de detener a Hikari Hyuga de matar a su esposo , vio como este asintio y salio con rapidez del lugar_Señora trate de calmarse_

Hikari subio con lentitud su vista y susurro lento pero entendible_No me digas que me calme_la mujer trago grueso y asintio mejor no decir nada

Las horas pasaban cuando ese veinticinco de diciembre las 12:07 en la habitacion número siete del hospital "sin nombre",se escucho un llanto poderoso avisado su llegada al mundo Hinata Hyuga

...

10 años despues

La lluvia caia parecia estar llorando junto con los reunidos en ese lugar ,tres personas resaltaban del resto dos jovenes adolecentes ambos altos ,ambos ojiazules,uno rubio como el dia otro pelinegro como la noche y ambos en negro a su lado una una mujer que se caracterizaba por ser fuerte lloraba quedadamente

_Y aqui estamos reunidos para despedir a un gran hombre, adiós Jiraya Namikaze_despues de esa frase un hubo un silencio desolador, el cual fue roto cuando el joven pelinegro camino fuera del lugar

...

Ese dia llovia mucho pero eso no impedia que la peliazul se calmara de hacer bromas a su padre , junto a ella una pequeña castaña de no más de cinco años

_Recuerda Hanabi ,no debes hacer bulla porque despertaras a papá,¿Comprendes?_la más pequeña asintio en automatico

Ambas niñas entraron con sigilo a la habitacion donde dormia su padre ,para despertarlo con la pitoreta que Hinata lleva en sus manos con lo que contaban era con.._¡Super señor cosquillas¡_las niñas gritaron al ser lanzadas a la cama ,sin parar de reir cuando su padre les hizo cosquillas,un simple dia en familia

...

Casi 11 años despues

_¡Voy tarde ,Voy tarde¡_se escuchaba por todo el lugar viendo a una hermosa joven peliazul corriendo por todo el lugar aun tratando de ponerse los incomodos tacones,llego a la cocina viendo a su padre en un delantal y anteojos , y a su hermana comiendo cereal, se acerco ambos dandoles un beso corrio hacia la puerta ,pero para un momento haber la foto donde se encontraba su difunta madre ,sonrio le dio un beso y vio relog asombrandose al instante iban hacer las siete_¡Adiós papà,adiós Hana!_ y se escucho el portazo

_Debimos decirle que el horario de invierno funcioba desde hoy_pregunto la pequeña a su padre,este se encojio de hombros mientras ocultaba su sonrisa tras la taza de cafè_ufff_nego con la cabeza la menor

...

Los trabajadores comian y platicaban con tranquilidad saludandose y hablando de su fin de semana,cuando una chica rubia grito_¡El Jefe llego¡_todos la vieron tranquilos y uno sonrio y dijo mientras tomaba de su cafe

_Es Naruto-sama ,tranquila_esta nego con la cabeza haciendo que todos temblaran _No me digas_ella asintio y todos corrieron a sus lugares empezando a trabajar o aunque fuera finjiendo hacerlo

El asensor se abrio dejando ver a un apuesto hombre bastante alto ,piel algo morena ,ojos azules como el mar y cabello negro con un traje que se le pegaba al cuerpo, debia ser invierno porque Menma Namikaze habia llegado...


End file.
